


I'll give my life for you

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: to be continued....





	1. Chapter 1

Zero is really deadbeat. As much as he was trained, this time the job was so stressful that he was on the verge of shooting. He has been the security chief for years and was more than qualified, but he must admit that this is one of the hardest jobs he has taken.

Jude has been dealing with politics for a long time. His entire family was in politics for several generations. With his ability and work, Jude arrived the farthest. It was not just about family tradition. He really loved his job.  
The last two years was the senator, one of the youngest. He himself chose those people with whom he worked, and they were all great. They believe each other. Jude has always considered it to be a formula for success. Jude was a strict but fair boss. He knew all about his people. He knew their families. He was aware he would not be here without them either. In turn, they trusted him and respected him.

Zero and his people were a neat and well organized team. So far, they have worked with many famous people, but this is the first time they keep the politician.  
At the first meeting he had with Jude, he saw how Jude was professional. He accepted most of his suggestions and had very few specific requirements. A job that required full engagement. Jude traveled a lot, so they were with him 24/7.  
Zero sometimes didn't know in which town was. He definitely needed a day of rest, otherwise was afraid of the mistakes that are in this business unforgivable. On the other hand, he admired Jude energy. It seemed that he never rests, always looked fresh and perfect. People could appreciate that and obviously loved it. Each he's meeting was a special experience. He had some magic to establish relationships with all generations.

Zero decides to stay in this town a day longer. The team will cover all the obligations while it is not there.  
When he woke up, he felt that he was sleeping all day. He dries up and he eats something hastily. His eyes fell to the TV in the corner. See how Jude holds the speech, so look at him a little better from this angle. Also note that his guys are in positions, and then in a fraction of a second become haos. He stands up and asks the waiter to enhance sound. Someone obviously fired. He knows nothing of the unquenchable news, so pay and run to the car. He didn't even remember the things that remained in the hotel.   
Fuck, fuck ... he keeps repeating himself as he drive toward a place less than an hour's away.  
The event scene is full of police. Only now he realizes that his phone is off. Okay, that will come later, so he goes to the burglar detective who briefly tells him what happened. Jude was fine, that's the most important, thanks to one of his men who had unfortunately been wounded. Zero immediately went to the hospital.  
Jack has long been in his team, one of the best. Zero finds his wife in front of the operating room door. He hugs her and says everything will be OK. Waits with her until the doctor comes and informs them that everything has gone well and he placed in the room.  
In the meantime, he calls his guys who tell him that Jude is fine and wants to hear him. Zero calls him "Mr. Senator, sorry ..." but Jude interrupts him "Hey, no need, I'm okay. Guys did all they needed. How's Jack? "Zero told him everything he had learned in the hospital and promise to come as soon as possible. Zero would never forgive himself that the Jude something happened. Jack and he knew what job carries, but their client was always in the first place. This should never be repeated again, he thought, then he went.

Jude lives in a family home. His parents are retired and live on a farm in the village. Jude lives here with a few people who take care of him, but he is otherwise alone. They always told him that it was bad for work, that he should have a family. He had met him with a fair number of times with women from prominent families wanting to marry him. Jude didn't want to agree to any marriage of interest. In the end, he was elected, and doing his job honestly, none of this makes the question anymore.  
Zero came in and looked him in the working room "I do not know what to say ..." So he stands in the middle of the room embarrassed. Jude approaches him and puts hand on his shoulder "Zero, none of us is a robot. You decided well. Guys know the job, and that's your credit" Zero looked him in the eye "Thanks" so he goes over to what's obvious "Do you have any idea who could do that? "  
They sit and talk for a long time why someone would do it. And who? Both are confused, indeed, maybe someone who wanted his place, and perhaps a common madman. They decide that some time Jude is postponing the trip. Meanwhile, Zero will be alongside him. He didn't want to risk it.

Zero see that the Jude nervous. It wasn't because of fear, but because of the feeling that he had failed his voters. Still, he agrees to stay safe at home. Zero knows when to leave him working, when he wants to talk or when he needs a break.  
When he comes back from a meeting with the police, Zero finds Jude cooking a dinner. "Sometimes I used to do this more often. Wash your hands, it's almost over" Zero first time sees Jude in a leisurely release. He wears jeans and a shirt. So far he has always been trying to keep professional, but he could not help but notice that Jude was a very handsome man. Especially now. He laughed and after refreshing he sat at the table. For dinner they talk about how Zero started doing this job, Jude talks about his way to the Senate, about his family ... Zero relaxed and asks him why he didn't marry jet "Why you didn't?" Jude grinned, so both laugh.

Together clean up dinner table and Jude added him beer "Do you want to watch the movie? I love horror, and I never have enough time for it" Zero agrees, a little relaxation will not harm them for sure.  
The movie is dark and Jude is very scary a few times, so he comments at a moment and then realizes that Zero has fallen asleep. He's been watching him for some time. This is not very professional, he thinks, but cann't resist and touch his face. Zero has instinct of royal cobra and grabs his hand pretty rough. A couple of seconds he needs to figure out what's going on. Then withdrew hand, wanting to apologize, but Jude leaned over and kissed him.

In the house there was no one except the two of them because Jude gave everyone a free day. Luckily, Zero doesn't want this to stop. He moved over his leg and sits in his lap. No one talks. The room is full of electricity and the air gets heavy. Zero crosses the tongue over his lips, and Jude let him. As the kisses became more passionate, Jude put hands on his ass and pulled him closer. Their erections are touched over their clothing. They still don't want to separate and still kiss and touch each other. When both cann't stand, Zero up and Jude with him. They lift up all the clothes and just look at each other amazingly. Full naked and ready. Jude grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. He leans on his stomach, and Zero sits between his legs. Put cushion under his belly and begin to explore the sensitive gap between his ass. Jude blanched his face into the pillow trying to silence the sobs of pleasure. Zero to attack even more. Look for the lubs on the drawer blind. When he finds it, put on his arm and circles in a place where was his tongue until shortly before. He was pushing two fingers seeking Jude sweet spot. Jude become more crazy, sighing louder. When he pulled them out, Jude dropped the pillow and got up on his knees to help him approach, looking over his shoulders as Zero preparing himself. Zero applied more lube on Jude entrance and to his dick over condoms and started to push slowly, cautiously. Grab the Jude's dick and pull it in the rhythm of the thrusting. He keeps track of Jude to determine if he is in the right place, and in his reactions seems to succeed. Soon felt Jude seed in his hand. A few more hits and he cum too. He carefully pulled out and got up. Went to the bathroom and throw a condom. Bring a damp towel and find him lying on the bed exhausted but obviously pleased. He stumbled again between his legs and slowly wiped it away.   
Jude takes a towel and throws him somewhere to the basket in the corner and pulls Zero to himself "You want me to tell you what's in the movie?" he says until passes with fingers through his hair.  
Zero grinned "Next time, now we have some work to do..." than covering Jude body again with his ...


	2. Chapter 2

Zero wakes up at some time of the night "Shit, how did I let this happen?" Kiss Jude while is still sleeping, then got up and went looking for clothes. Get traces of a fierce night and call a number. Threw last glance on a sleepy man and walked out of the apartment.  
*  
It's been a few months since he didn't see him. He wrote an official letter that, due to family problems, the work must be left over by his colleagues. Nobody saw anything controversial in this except Jude. Although it was difficult to withstand it, he knew that must be so. Zero was even harder because on the top of that he was afraid of his safety. Now he could do something else, dedicate himself to researching the Jude attacker.  
*  
Jude of that morning when he woke up knew Zero had gone. He knew he wouldn't have enough courage and was glad Zero decided instead of both. He had no right to his life. He belonged to other people and voluntarily agreed to it. Only at night, in your room, would allow memories of their one night. It was his oasis of peace before he returned to work.  
*  
Zero allowed himself a lot more. He often watched Jude perform on the TV and felt again his touches and kisses. He was sleeping in his shirt which took that night.  
He still sought the truth about Jude's attacker. If he couldn't be with him, he wanted to protect him at least. He has had several solid traces so far.  
*  
Jude before Zero wasn't never with a man. He would lie if he would say he didn't think about it, but only that night things just happened. Exclusively due to Zero. Those little women he'd ever had with him had never given him a hundred of that as Zero that night. It seemed to know every part of his body and soul. He knew that because they had something special. There were days when it almost physically hurt as much as he wanted to see him.  
After sweeping negotiations, he returns late to his room. He reached out to the switch, and in the dark somebody pulled him toward and covered his mouth. He smells the known cologne and laughs.  
Zero removed his hand.  
"You're crazy ..." Jude embraces him, and although knows this is dangerous, he's dragging him to the room.  
"How I missed you, I could not stand anymore ..." Zero whispers as he pulls his jacket and tie ...  
After a few hours talking briefly, then Zero starts dressing "Don't go yet ..." Jude sat beside him. Zero embraced him and kissed his forehead "I'll find a way to come again ..." he tries to make the sound more secure than he actually was. Kiss him again and disappears. Jude falls into bed and for the first time patters something in the bottom of the soul. He was unhappy and sad. Will it be forever like this?  
*  
Zero had another thing in mind at the moment. He just wanted to see and feel him again. He knew that these secrets met all they were allowed to do. He didn't want to be the one who will stand in the way of his success.  
He took a deep breath and entered the building in front of which was standing for a long time. In the apartment entered quietly. A man and a woman sleep tight. Put handkerchief soaked with chlorophyll on her mouth, and gun on his forehead. Order him to get up and go with him to the kitchen. Pushes him toward the first chair and sits across "You know why I'm here?" When a man nods, he goes on "You missed and did not try again. This may mean that you did it by someone's order and because of the debt. Tell me who? You're neither quicker nor smarter than me, and I would recommend doing this as quickly as possible to grow quietly. So?"   
Obviously, somebody could protect him. Neither the police had not found him.   
When he went out into the street, taking a deep breath, still cann't believe what he heard. Of course they will check it all and have to find evidence before making a final judgment. On the other hand, remember Jude's story of his father and mother. Mother was a good woman, she loved him more than anything, but she didn't have much influence on his life. But father was a family head and a cruel tyrant. Oscar has been in politics for a long time before he retires. Jude said very little about them, but now that Zero remembers again, there might be some truth about it. But why? He could not figure it out. Why would a father want to harm his only son? The only thing that comes to his mind is some political games that he will have to figure out.  
First of all, he had to give up meeting with Jude as much as he wanted. Second, he had to find a way to approach Oscar without being suspect.  
For days he explored all the possible sources which he could find. Everything he learned about was much worse than he could imagine. Oscar was a member, maybe even president, of a society that obviously had some "other" values in mind. He wondered again how this man would want to sacrifice his own son for self-promotion. Yet he decided wait before he knew him personally.  
*  
It's been a while since Jude heard nothing from Zero. It has already begun to worry. He didn't dare to ask anyone. Perhaps he was paranoid, but he had a bad feeling.  
Over time he even forgot about the dislocation of the event when they fired at him. He chose to live by the old proverb; happiness is accompanied by courageous ... sort of ...  
*  
Zero watched him from the distance. Now he has managed to infiltrate in the Oscars organization as a driver and guardian. From day to day, Oscar was following his work and knew how to estimate how much he could trust him. At the same time, Zero watched everything happening around him to gather as much information as possible. One day, Oscar tells him he'll need him whole coming weekend. Zero accepts without any questions.  
Two days the guests are changing on a property that obviously isn't where Oscar lives with his wife. Zero sees this place for the first time. It's far enough away from the town. Guests are mostly men, among them, he recognized even some respectable citizen. Zero is all watching from the side, though knows they will not recognize him. Even as he worked for Jude, none of them ever saw him. The second day, around midnight begins something that looks like "Black Mass." Zero didn't even blink when Oscar approached him and says he wouldn't need them for today. He went to the rented apartment and looked at the picture which he recorded secretly. Dear God, thought horrified, this is not possible...


	3. Chapter 3

When Oscar calls him other day, Zero is aware that he has to continue with this charade. Get a grip and says that comes immediately. Oscar exalts him assignments, not to mention a word about last weekend. Zero continues to act as a loyal employee, and without hesitation, he performs all obligations. Nothing specially happens, until one day when Oscar says he goes to visit your son. Zero freezes in place. What he should do now? There is no choice but to start the engine and go. He hopes Jude is on trip, but he knows it's unlikely. Now can only save him some crazy game of destiny.   
When they turn in to the street, he heard several shots. Zero attempts to correct a car and stop aside, and then everything becomes black...

Jude is hearing a bang in the street while working something. In a couple of minutes, heard the sound of the siren, stand up and look out the window. Not sure whether it was a traffic accident or something else, just see the emergency staff pull the injured. He gets to see Ocara, so he slides down the stairs, and his security guard behind him. Approached the scene of the accident and sees that Oscar is already in the urgent vehicle, apparently wounded. He turned to ask what happened when his eyesight fell on the other injured. Zero?! What did the two of them do together? It's not important now, think, so ask the driver where to drive them. He returned to the apartment, dressed and driver drove him to the hospital.

The operation lasts for a few hours. Jude is waiting news for Oscar, but he also asks for Zero. Nobody can tell him anything yet.   
News has leaked and the hospital is surrounded by countless journalists. Jude sends the driver to the mother and they are both in front of the doctor who inform them "We did all we could, but ..." Jude at the last moment catches a mother who begins to fall. Took her to the room for a visit and brought her water "Mother, please, let's go home.“ At home, give her something to calm down, so tries to find out how is Zero. Jack is this time with him. Tell him the operation is over, but they have to wait for the next 24 hours.  
He was so tense as never before. Dead father and mother broken by sadness, and on the other side, the wounded man he loves and cann't be with him. He swore life and injustice, still think about what Zero and Oscar are working together? And what if he dies too? Although support comes from all sides, Jude is terrified.

The next few days as they prepare Oscar's funeral, house is full of people. The only light point is when Jack brings news that Zero is out of danger. The day after the funeral, Jude arrange to visit him.  
Zero as soon as he sees him just whispers "Sorry"   
Jude shook his head "Hey, this is not your fault. We'll talk about everything, now it is important that you recover. How are you?" Zero doesn't want to say him how much pain he has, so he tells him it will be okay. They talk briefly that they want to touch each other, but they both know they cann't. Jude laughed to encourage him, greet him and leave. Zero is thinking about something else. First someone shot Jude, now someone killed the Oscar. This time obviously he was a professional. But he was really fucked up by not killing him too. He was even more determined to find out what was going on and protect Jude.

Jude loved his father, in same way, but now he didn't feel anything. It was more important for him to take care of his mother. He finds someone who will watch her, and he will come more often, promise to himself. He promise something else, will do anything to persuade Zero to return to the old job. Or if he doesn't do business, he will ask him to come back to him, if he wants to.

Zero is a lot better. He is recovering very well and will soon be released from the hospital. Jack regularly visits him. They didn't work together, but they were still friends. They talk a lot about everything and one day Jack just asks "You love him, don't you?" Zero doesn't even try to deny "It's okay, I've seen how he looks at you. Maybe it's time to come back? Whatever be, I'll support whatever you decide" Zero says nothing, but he knows that. They always guard their backs.

Jude driver waits for him at the hospital when he is released for home care. Zero asked him to meet up to one place, so he picked up all the papers he had collected in the last couple of months from his rented apartment.  
He is placed in the room while Jude is still on his trip, so he slowly goes to the house where he recently lived.  
In the evening when everyone goes, Jude comes to him "Thank you for agreeing to come. I hope you stay. We were both stupid" he sat beside him and looked into the floor.   
Zero hugged him "I know, I have a lot to say to you, but it can wait. This is all I wanted" so they both lay down on the bed. Zero still has pain, but he doesn't feel them now. Jude looks at him "Please tell me if you need anything" and then with fingers touches the wound on his chest. "It's okay, I'm just a little tired" Zero covered his hand with his own, and lie in silence until they fall asleep.

Zero wakes up and just lies in wanting to extend this perfect moment. Jude was curled up next to him. So warm and intimate. This is all he wanted.  
"I have go to work" Jude says sleepily "stay at least today in bed and wait for me" Zero kiss him in the hair "I promise" lean on the bed frame and watch him dress up. "I'm cooking tonight. Promise me Jack to be with you all the time" Jude kissed him "OK "and go. Zero slowly stood up and re-examined the papers he had brought. Maybe he missed something. Oscar is dead, but Jude is not out of danger yet.

Jude is a new person today. Maybe everyone doesn't notice it, but he knows. He hopes that Zero will stay, no longer caring for whether someone will say something.  
When he got back from work, went for the scent coming from the kitchen. He stays at the door and looks at the scene from which his heart melts. "You need help?" He asks when he enter. Zero kissed him long "No, you just sit and enjoy."

After dinner, Zero finally told him everything that happened before the shooting. "I don't know whether Oscar is involved in it, but I will do everything in my power to protect you."   
Jude is shocked. Zero suggests joining Jack as well, because he has full confidence in him. Jude doesn't like it all but there is no other way. They will have to pull all together to find out the truth.

Zero completely recovered. He and Jude never appear together in public. Only a few know nature of their relationship. For the time being they do not talk about it, they simply live day by day, doing their job. Still with Jack working to find Oscar's killer. Zero doesn't want to frighten Jude, but he knows it's not over. Then when it will appear somewhere again.  
He didn't like when Jude was on trip for a few days. He knew Jack and the guys were keeping him, so he would be somewhat calm. During that time, Zero would do business in the city and keep Jude's mother. When he returned home for those few hours would be theirs. And Jude mother knew something was happening with them. She saw it when he first brought him to lunch. She didn't mind, but she knew if the public finds out, Jude's career was over. And she knew that if that happens, Jude would rather give up on his career than by Zero.

The election time approached again and Jude was thinking of not running. Maybe it's time to acknowledge who he is and this will only be possible if he no longer deals with politics. The team nevertheless worked as if nothing had changed. They waited for his instructions.

Zero waited for him tonight to come back from the road. When he sees Jack at the door he knows immediately that something bad has happened. "He disappeared" Jack simply says without twisting. "Shit" Zero grabbed the jacket, and both pulled on the car. Give him the address, without much thought, he knew where to go. Tom was a city councilor. They're trying to get him out of the house unnoticed. They find him loosening at the garage, so they grab him and put him in the car. In an old warehouse outside the city, they find themselves trying to find out what Tom knows. Unfortunately, he has the lowest status in the hierarchy of the Lodge and there is not much information but they don't give up. Over there, he'll find someone he has. And they found it.   
The next meeting of the Lodge will be in three days, they will find out through Tom's source. Zero knows he must be there. Must endure these few days even though he is in mortal fear for Jude. Tom still keeps in the warehouse and links the information, and the team that will help them. 

The villa is surrounded by ramparts and has a lot of security. Tom drew the plan of the house and the yard as well as the insurance of the villa. Zero team disabling insurance from one side of the yard and went into the house unnoticed. They still don't know where Jude is. They wait a while, it's almost midnight. Again begins a ritual that Zero already had the opportunity to see once. When he saw Jude, Zero shuddered. Obviously he were beaten. Decide in a moment and mark the team. With a quick reaction they pick him and escaping to the exit and in the van.  
For now it is safer to get somewhere temporarily. Zero looks worried in Jude "Are you okay?"   
Jude is tired and dirty but alive "I'm OK, I knew you'd find me. It's all clear to me now. I was thinking of dropping out of the nomination, but after that there is no chance."   
Zero knows he's serious and he will stand by him whatever he decides like always.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero didn't think the campaign could be so tense. Jude practically fell from his leg but didn't want to admit it. He has been in politics for so long, and this time he had a bigger and higher goal. Jude told him not to worry, he would endure everything with him. From the Zero hugs, he had the strength to continue fighting.  
Rarely when they talked about what had happened. Judge immediately told him everything he had learned after kidnapping. Namely, a group in which Oscar was apparently a member, has been working to overlook the political picture. And when Jude said that he was going to fight to break that chain, Zero and Jack first came alongside him. They couldn't pretend that it would just disappear. Jude was the only one in the position to do something.

The only thing Jude had on the right track, and what could cost him anything was Zero. Zero had once mentioned this in the conversation, but Jude didn't even want to hear it being separated. But they are also aware that the enemy will strike exactly where they are most sensitive when they find out and find out for sure once.

This is one weekends which Jude decided to spend with Zero alone. It will combine comfortable and useful, rest for the soul and body.  
The log cabin is deep in the woods. Nobody knows about that place besides them. Now they just have to get out of town. It was worth the risk. On one place replace the vehicle with Jack to slip traces. Soon they arrive at the destination. Both deeply-matured mountain air. "Thanks God" Jude enthusiastically pulls him out of the car. Take him around to show him what he has. Zero is happy, this is their first vacation.  
They sit on the scrub and watch the distance in silence. No need to speak. After a while Zero stood up and pulled him inside. It make love like the first time. Or maybe as if tomorrow doesn't exist. These are just their two days, out of time and the world. There is no politics, no evil, only two of them surrounded by nature. They are swimming in a little lake. They listen to the bird's squirrel. They are talking about a better future that will come one day.  
Both appears at work on monday as usual. They were determined to cope with anything that comes along.  
Zero and Jack, along with other duties, are looking for links with Oscar's society. Everything is wrapped in secrets but they must find the key. From this depends Jude life, and who knows how much more life.  
Jude mother had a great deal of security, but for her safety it is better to temporarily move to Jude. Zero and Jude have little time for each other, but don't complain.  
As the election date approached, the fight became shaky. Jude politically opposed is clearly an Oscar candidate. Jude still has the support of his voters and insists on a fair game as it has until now. He doesn't want to undermine his beliefs. Waiting for the next stroke, knowing that the strongest arguments they will use at the very end.

Just two days before the end of the campaign, on the cover of several major newspapers, appear Jude and Zero pictures from vacation. They look at each other and Jude just shrugged " We were a little naive, but it doesn't matter, the game is playing to the end." Zero feels guilty, never wanted to cause fall Jude's wishes and dreams, but Jude overturned him. "Nobody is guilty, We are together in this."  
They summon a meeting of staff and stepped in front of them together with Zero "Zero and I did nothing wrong" he looked at him gently and clenched his hand "Whatever happens, it does not depend on any of us anymore. I hope you understand, as well as voters. Otherwise you were the best team in the world. Thank you."

Jude is determined to give any statements to the journalists. The people he cares about him are around him. Others will have to make their own conclusions. He was completely calm and never felt better. He realized that if he had to choose a hundred times, he would choose Zero each and every time. And that's the only truth.  
Peace was transferred to most of the teams. They know that it is not a surrender, but a stand behind their principles, and above all behind their love. 

On the night of the decision everyone gathered in the Jude home. Everyone is having fun and talking, as if nothing special happens. While watching a group of people around him, Jude is pleased. As a child when he dreamed of himself as a successful and powerful man, he had another picture, mostly distorted. Zero showed him something else, how little he needed to be happy, and he was a happy man.  
And when he announced that his mandate was confirmed, Judas realized that his electorate trusted him, regardless of everything. He got up and went to Zero and hugged and kissed him for the first time in front of everyone. He was his rock and together it will only be stronger.  
In the future, there will be a team that will fight with to such people as he was Oscar. They will try to correct the evils they are having and continue their job as they have done so far. Who knows what the future bring them, Jude thought cheerfully and embrace sleeping Zero, who he could finally proudly call himself in front of the whole world.


End file.
